Breezes
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Complete]Tris before Niko, Winding Circle, or even before- at Cousin Uraelle's house, her only friends the breezes...
1. Trisana Chandler

A/N Ah look, another Tamora Pierce book by me. I was thinking on making a fanfic from the Immortals series, but Circle of Magic called me. Whatever that means.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Circle of Magic and were Tamora Pierce, I would go to Shadowsong StarGlaive the Wolf's profile, and laugh. Because she is little more than a slave to fanfiction. A pitiful one at that.  
  
A girl clad in skirts with fiery red hair stepped out behind her cousin's cottage, the wind whipping at her face, swirling around her petticoats, tossing her curls around like feathers. She breathed deep, fresh air, then heard a yell from her cousin.  
  
"Trisana! You get in here and get these buckets to the well!" Cousin Uraelle, about forty years old, snarled from the house.  
  
The girl sighed. She went inside, the breezes tugging at her, begging not to go.  
  
The woman had stiff grayish hair with matching shoes and dress thrust two pails at the girl of about eleven. "Take these, and be back with two full pails of water!"  
  
The girl, known as Trisana Chandler to family, Tris to others, grit her teeth and snatched the two containers made of iron. She turned and stepped back outside.  
  
The empty pails clanging against their handles, Tris trotted slowly down to the old well down the path. Breezes frisked around her, dancing though her titian locks, and playfully lifting her skirts in their own dance. Tris looked at the deep blue sky and smiled. A bird swooped down, and whistled past her head. The sparrow twirled on, a speck of dust against the prodigious sky.  
  
Tris looked wistfully at the sparrow, who sped off into the cerulean sea of air. She always wished to fly, catch a thermal, rise up. She began to climb the hill where the well was. How she did wish she had wings then!  
  
She arrived at the well. Setting one pail down and hooking another onto the coil of iron twisted around the rope, she turned the well crank and lowered the bucket. Hearing a splash, she heaved it up again. For being so out of shape and plump, she was strong. Doing the same with the other pail, she walked back downhill towards her cousin's house- or to her, tyranny with a dress.  
  
"Where were you? You were gone almost five minutes!" raged Uraelle, her face crimson, "I needed you back here shopping for fruits and vegetables! You are worthl-"  
  
Tris's temper boiled up, and before she knew it, a howling wind whipped outside, roaring in it's own fury.  
  
"Ahh! What-?" spluttered Cousin Uraelle, her once scarlet face turning a rather unhealthy pallor.  
  
Tris grinned, feeling the wind pour through the windows, twining around her like vines to the sun. She never knew why she loved the weather so much; it seemed a very part of her.  
  
Uraelle had tried to slam the windows shut, but to no avail. Whirling around, she snapped at the small redhead, "Close the blasted windows, girl!"  
  
Tris's temper started to cool, but hate welled up in her like a flood. She shut the windows, but not before catching a blast of wind in her face.  
  
"Now take these five copper coins and I expect at least a pound of meat and some vegetables with that. Now scat!"  
  
Tris fled, anger barely contained in one, small child.  
  
She arrived at the market, and soaked in the smells, voices, and sights of it. Moving swiftly through the crowds, she maneuvered herself cleverly to a food shop where they sold everything from wheat to meat to vegetables. A man clad in apron splattered with meat juice and vegetable sap bowed to her, allthough she looked only about ten. Children were often sent to market to fetch the food; this was no different.  
  
"How much does that beef cost?" asked Tris, in her element. She pushed her spectacles up her long nose and waited.  
  
"Four copper coins for a pound," he said, flicking a bit of pork rind off his apron.  
  
Tris snorted, then answered, "Really? I've seen moldy pork for half that much, and a pound for four copper coins? Lower it two, no, better yet, one."  
  
The man thought about this, his brain clicking and working fast. Finally he said, "Two copper coins, and not a penny less!"  
  
She purchased the beef, along with some tomatoes and potatoes, along with some fresh bread from the shop next to the butcher's store.  
  
She was buying the potatoes when a breeze caught her hair and tossed it up. She grinned, thinking about the breezes as if they were playful puppies.  
  
In the walk home, a steady drizzle started, washing Tris like a cold bath. She stopped in the road, and breathed in the deep, refreshing scents of rain.  
  
A/N How was that? A good beginning? Please review! -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive 


	2. Storms

  
  
A/N Hello. That's all I have to say.  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I am Tamora Pierce, and own her books, I suggest you get a nice little white jacket that ties in the back. I have one too. They are nice.  
  
Tris walked slowly home, the rain pattering down her face. It dripped off her specactles, down her dress and splattering on her shoes. The winds swept her curls around, like a playful cat with string.  
  
Finally, she saw the dreaded cottage of Cousin Uraelle. She wished she could fit in somewhere, anywhere, but there.  
  
She scowled at herself as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. What about her parents house? She asked herself. What about those people that sent you away because of things you didn't know happened because of you? It wasn't her fault the shingles her repeatedly ripped off the house because of fierce winds that raged around the house when Tris was angry, or the hail that smashed the windows.  
  
"Trisana? Is that you? You better get in here, girl!" Uraelle opened the door, features glowering at the small child. "Cooking to do, and cleaning!"  
  
Tris came in the small house, giving the meat and vegetables to her cousin. The deep scent of rain washed over her, and for a moment she almost felt as if she was the rain.  
  
"Well?" Tris's relative shoved a cloth into her cousin's hand. Uraelle had put the food on the table and grabbed a dishrag off it. "Dusting is needed. I wish this horrid rain would stop!"  
  
Tris muttered to herself, "What wouldn't you want to stop?"  
  
Cousin Uraelle swerved around. "What was that, Trisana?"  
  
Tris choose a corner of the room with the candles and a few books stacked on a desk. She gently lifted the candle, the heat not even bothering her. It was a steady, warm glow that cheered her up. She replied to Uraelle. "This rain would help clean the outside of the house, wouldn't it?"  
  
Her cousin snapped back, "Keep your mouth shut, child, and keep cleaning!"  
  
Tris dearly wished for the night to come. Allthough she didn't mind cleaning- rather, she liked it- Uraelle went to job in the mornings. During the night, at least, and morning, Tris was safe.  
  
The thunder boomed, and shattered the frosty silence that enveloped the room.  
  
Tris sat in a corner, long nose stuck in a book. It was later that day, and Cousin Uraelle was out, for the rain had stopped, and she had wanted to see the market.  
  
The girl turned the pages of the book, shifting herself to get more comfortable. She looked outside. It was overcast and gray, but no rain came. She loved rain, or any kind of weather for that matter, and wanted it badly.  
  
She peered out the window. She desperately wanted something to happen, like thunder, or rain, or even hail. She stared out the window, fury about her life and lack of friendships and joy-  
  
CRACK!  
  
A bolt of lightning streaked out of the cloudy sky, lighting up the area. She suddenly slammed her book shut and set it down on the dust-swept table. Even though she was not fit and chubby, she managed a good run to the door and outside.  
  
Another huge clap of thunder sounded, and a split second before, Tris swore she saw a bolt of lightning strike the market area. That is a coincidence, she thought to herself. I mean, that Cousin Uraelle is there and all-  
  
A vein of lighting played along the clouds, as if running there. Tris stared up at the rain clouds, wondering. This weather occurred so suddenly, perhaps it was because she wished it to happen.  
  
No! She thought, and turned. That is impossible.  
  
"What were you doing outside, Trisana?" snapped Uraelle. "I told you to stay inside!"  
  
Tris ignored her, focusing intently on her book. Uraelle tried again, her voice rising.  
  
"Did you hear me, Trisana?" snarled the female. She stopped suddenly.  
  
Tris's braids lifted, and for a moment, Uraelle swore she saw sparks flicker in the scarlet tresses. Tris looked up. "What, cousin?" said Tris irritably. "I was reading!"  
  
Uraelle shook her head and retorted, "You were outside, and I explicitly said not to!"  
  
Tris was used to these conversations, and ignored her cousin's rage. "Yes?"  
  
Cousin Uraelle gave up. "Cook dinner with the meat I bought today, and add the ginger and paprika too!"  
  
Tris sighed and put away her book. She hated it when Cousin Uraelle said, 'with the meat I bought today'. Tris bought it, not her!  
  
Tris stepped through the doorway to the kitchen, her stormy orbs flashing at what she had to do. Not that she minded cooking; being ordered to do it made it worse.  
  
Tris shifted though the icebox, her hands seeking the meat and vegetables. Feeling the beef wrapped in paper, she pulled it out and set it on the table with a plunk. Digging with her freezing hands, she found the potatoes and tomatoes and dropped them on the table. A potato rolled off the table, and Tris lunged for it.  
  
Catching it with clammy hands, she groaned. Her reflexes were good when needed; after, she felt as if she had fallen on hard dust and dirt. Which she had, in a way.  
  
Tris got up from her catch and set the potato on the already loaded table. The fiery haired girl stumped over to a cabinet and pulled out a copper skillet. She didn't know why, but she liked copper. She stepped over to the fire, added some water to the skillet from the bucket, and started cutting up the vegetables.  
  
Cousin Uraelle and Tris had eaten, and after that, since it was so late, went to bed. Tris curled up in her wad of blankets on the floor, for it was all she had. Looking out of the window, she saw the stars glittering, shining in their own special brilliance. Staring, a star flickered at her, as if winking.  
  
Is that even possible? Tris chuckled to herself. Stars aren't living things, they are... what are they? She asked herself. Maybe I could learn one day.  
  
A/N Man am I tired. I spent four and a half hours at a barbecue at my mom's friend's house. I read and ate the whole time. And messed around on the hammock. But that is not to be discussed here.  
  
I worked on this chapter for three days. No, I did not spend 72 hours staring at the computer. I was interrupted almost every time I got my laptop booted up. My rotten luck. Oh well, I really hoped you liked the chapter, and please review. Thanks! 


	3. Magic?

A/N 'Lo, peoples. It's Monday! Not that I like Mondays... but oh well.  
  
This is going to be a four chapter story, shorter than A Thief's Life, but still.  
  
Also, when I try to break the chapter up, fantfiction.net (to be referred from now on a ff.net) takes it out, leaving my readers with just a blank space and no break. So I will be doing stuff like (Later that day) or (The next day). Sound good?  
  
Sorry about the last chapter. My thoughts were scattered and not so good.  
  
I now have 8 stories under my rule. That sounds evil, doesn't it?  
  
Argghh! It's Wednesday now! And I haven't even finished the A/N... I hate gettting disrupted. Stupid siblings.  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I own Tris's book. That's it, and the rest of the series, and the Circle opens. My sister owns the Tortall series. I do not own these characters.  
  
(Chapter 3: Magic?)  
  
Tris, for the first time in many days, stepped outside to not drizzle, but sunshine. She didn't look at the sun, but admired it reflections on the water puddles and shining grass. The streams of air twirled around the redhead in their own dance.  
  
Her curls threatened to yank out of their captors with the rough and playful breezes that swam around Tris. She tied her hair back again, but to no avail. She supposed she would have to live with it.  
  
A rather strong wind smashed home into Tris's tresses, sending the braids flying.  
  
"Can't you be tame for once!" snarled Tris at the plaited hair swinging around her head. Angrily, she attempted to get her temper under control. It was a thing that she could never learn to keep; it was one of the main reasons she guessed that all the strange things her happening to her.  
  
"I don't see why you continue like this," she grumbled to herself. "Yell at yourself, at the world, at everybody, Tris, and what-"  
  
She was abruptly cut off by her cousin yelling from the cottage door. "You come in here, Trisana, get the buckets, and get the water!"  
  
She groaned mentally and did as she was told.  
  
(Later that day, after getting the water....)  
  
Lugging the heavy wooden buckets full of sloshing water, she trudged home. Water slopped down onto her dress, drenching her legs in cool water. She looked towards the house of her cousin. Uraelle never really hurt her, but yelled, and treated her as if a slave. It wasn't her fault strange things happened, like lightning when angry, or rain why crying. It... just happened.  
  
"Trisana! Hurry up, a storm's coming!" bellowed Cousin Uraelle. She shook a finger at the redhead. "I can walk faster with three buckets of water, and see if I don't!"  
  
Tris hated this verbal abuse; it made her feel unwanted and useless. Gritting her teeth, she vowed she would show her cousin and her family she was not useless.  
  
(Later that day....)  
  
Thunder crashed and lightning sparked above Uraelle's small cottage. Threads of lightning snaked across the clouds, and heat lightning flickered across the sky.  
  
"Trisana Chandler!" snarled Cousin Uraelle. "What did I say? These potatoes you bought two days ago are already sprouting! I said fresh, not old, fresh vegetables!"  
  
Tris was curled up in her little corner. She cringed, guilt washing up in her.  
  
"And these tomatoes! Look at the bruises! These tomatoes-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
A huge rumble of thunder roared, and a flash of a thick, many-veined lightning slammed onto a tree outside the window near where Tris was sitting.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed Uraelle. She ran into the next room, shrieking her head off.  
  
Tris stared out the window, drinking in the sight of the huge-pronged bolt of lightning. Her hair fizzed up and lifted, the static to much. The sound didn't seem to effect the fire haired girl- she was in too much of a trance to care. Did she do that, she thought to herself. To control lightning would be a dream. But it would never come true, Tris thought sadly.  
  
(After the storm, later that night...)  
  
Tris slept in her woolen-blanketed cot (A/N Yes, I decided to change it. It did seem slave-like to give her a wad of blankets on the floor. A cot sounds better, don't you think, Lady Wolf-Speaker?) on the floor, across the room from her cousin.  
  
Tris looked up at the ceiling, her gray eyes dark in the night. She shivered and pulled the blanket closer; it was cold in the room. She heard  
  
Uraelle snoring; she was fast asleep, unlikely to be awaken by the soft padding of footsteps.  
  
Tris stood up, her blanket slipping off her. Creeping slowly towards the door, she paused near Uraelle's bed. Checking just to make sure, she peered close into her cousin's face.  
  
It was serene and placid, not likely to be awaken at all. With that, Tris stole out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.  
  
(Outside...)  
  
Tris stood outside in her rough nightgown, curls spilling down her shoulders and neck. She turned her head towards the peeking dawn. A small glimmer of light showed near the edge of the east horizon, promising a new day.  
  
Tris gazed up at the sky, and saw stars, and a waxing moon. The grass was damp under her feet, and the wetness clung to her. But Tris didn't mind. She walked around the house until she came to the area the bolt of lightning struck.  
  
There was a charred, long stick there, proving that there once was a tree there, but no more. Tris bent down, her gown sweeping the sodden grass, and touched the burnt stick.  
  
Something bubbled up inside her, and it shot through her fingertips into the tree. She shrieked and fell back into the soggy grass.  
  
There used to be some kind of plant there- but not when Tris touched it. It was a pile of charred crumbs of tree. Tris stood up, wet dress sticking to her legs. She ran back inside. What was she, a mage?  
  
No, she argued with herself. It was the leftover electricity, that was it, I touched it and it went through me...  
  
And the little handful of burned stick back there? More scorched then before? I call that magic! snarled her inner self.  
  
No! No no no no! thought Tris. That is nothing. I touched it and it collapsed. It was nothing!  
  
But something told Tris otherwise, nagging her for the rest of the night.  
  
(End Chapter 3, Magic?)  
  
A/N I hope that the little (things) worked. They better have!  
  
I know my last chapter stank. Sorry. Again.  
  
You know, I was interrupted THREE CURSED TIMES during this chapter. First it was to fix my sister some popcorn, then to turn up the TV, then it was just to annoy me... GRRR! Ignore my rantings. Just read the fic if you have too.   
  
I hope you like this chapter better, and here's and ad: read my other Tamora Pierce fanfiction, A Thief's Life! 


	4. Rain and Tears

A/N This is the last chapter, and for some reason I am happy. I didn't really like this fic as much as my others. I liked writing A Thief's Life and Song of a Shadow more. I really don't get it.  
  
Also, I am proud to say my brother has joined ff.net. His username is grubswiper (sounds like him...) and he has one story up. It's a Redwall story, though, and he doesn't read Circle of Magic, so it's not like you would care, unless you read both. Oh well, on with the ficcy!  
  
Also, in the last chapter, I referred to tomatoes as vegetables. huge blush I feel stupid.  
  
The last chapter is kind depressing, cause you all know what happens if you've read any of the books. Hopefully you have. Just keep reading!   
  
(Chapter Four: Rain and Tears)  
  
Tris was waken up roughly by Cousin Uraelle shaking her shoulders. "Get up, you! Time to make breakfast."  
  
Tris rolled over. She was sleepy because of last night's events, and wasn't fully aware of what was going on. "Whatimeisit?" she asked inarticulately.  
  
"What, girl? Speak clearly!" snapped Uraelle.  
  
"I said, what time is it?" retorted Tris irritably.  
  
"Nearly dawn. Get up!"  
  
Tris slowly got up from her cot, limbs aching for some reason, and her head was pounding. It must be getting up in the middle of the night and being zapped by a tree, she thought with grim humor.  
  
(Later that day...)  
  
Tris had exactly six coins in her hands, and intended to use it on what her cousin ordered, though she hated listening to Uraelle. She only did so because without Uraelle, she would no longer have a home.  
  
She arrived at market, and immediately, strode to the fruit seller. In his display, a pile of apples was hidden behind a slab of rock standing up.  
  
"Sir, how much are those?" she asked, pointing.  
  
"Er, they aren't for sale, er, ma'am." (A/N What else could you call her? 'Little girl'? Not likely.)  
  
Tris snorted, then replied, "And why not?"  
  
The shopkeeper was not the brightest man around. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, then said, "Well, I'm not supposed to sell them yet... they aren't to their ripest content yet..."  
  
Tris grabbed three from behind the slab of rock and said, "Three apples for two coppers because they are not ripe yet, deal?" She held out the coppers.  
  
The shopkeeper eagerly snatched them up. "Deal!" He handed her a paper bag to put the apples in.  
  
Tris carefully put the fruit in the bag and walked towards the next stall, once again in her element.  
  
(Later that day...)  
  
Tris was washing the dishes and looking outside when she heard a growl of thunder in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning.  
  
"Ahh!" shrieked the easy frightened Uraelle. "Oh, I absolutely hate this weather!"  
  
'Actually,' Tris thought privatly in her mind, 'I rather like it.'  
  
Another rumble sounded out. Uraelle heard a crash from outside an snapped to no one in particular, "Blast it! That was probably my expensive vase!"  
  
Tris snorted. Why leave a glass vase outside in a thunderstorn? The wind could easily blow it over in a pinch. She scrubbed a plate and rinsed it, and then heard another shriek from her cousin.  
  
"That's it! I'm bringing in all my things from outside, and see if I don't!" Uraelle stalked outside, the rain from outside blowing fiercly in, showering Tris with rainwater.  
  
A flash of lightning exploded not to far from where Tris was. She peered out the familiar window, and saw Uraelle grabbing the broken vase.  
  
Memories of being yelled at by that same person, insulted, called an idiot or stupid came into the front of Tris's mind. She pushed them away, but remembered a particularly hurtful one.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tris was reading in her corner when Uraelle came home from the market, a bag clasped in her hands. She set it down on the table, and Tris rose, curious what was in it. The girl came up to the bag and touched it.  
  
Amber powder spilled out, and Tris yelped and jumped back. Uraelle turned and saw the tipped out residue. She snarled at Tris, who had backed away, "You stupid and insolent fool, that was the most expensive ginger I could find! It cost four silver coins!" She continued yelling at Tris, cursing her name and stupidness.  
  
Tris cowered in the corner, hating every moment...  
  
End Flashback  
  
Suddenly, a rush of anger flowed out of Tris. She focused on Uraelle, pouring it all out onto her tormentor, when a bolt of lightning struck her cousin.  
  
Tris stared in rage at her cousin, who had cried out one last time before frying to death.  
  
(A week later, at Uraelle's Funeral)  
  
Only a few close friends of Uraelle came, but they did not really care about her, only her money. Later, they discovered Uraelle had written in her will that she had made up a few years earlier that it would go to her grave, not her so called friends.  
  
Tris sat crying in her chair at the funeral. Not for Uraelle. Secretly, she thought that it was her who killed Uraelle, not the lightning bolt. But that was her secret, and she would keep it for as long as she lived.  
  
(End Story)  
  
A/N Well, that's another fic!  
  
Also, I'm going on vacation for about 12 days, that nearly two weeks, so yeah, there will be no updates. Sorry! Or as the Japanese say, gomen. I picked that up from another author on ff.net.  
  
I hope you liked this story, and please review!  
  
Tris: You spilled my secret! braids start to rise   
  
Shadowsong: ducks sparks SORRY!!!! But it's just a fanfic, it never happened!  
  
Briar: She didn't insult me in my fanfiction.   
  
Shadowsong: gets zapped Ouch. Oh well, see you all next ficcy!  
  
Briar Tris: Oo  
  
Shadowsong: What? -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive 


End file.
